1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to brush organizations, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved applicator brush assembly wherein the same includes a housing defining a cavity accessed through a fill spout to enhance cleaning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has utilized brush organizations that permit a cleaning fluid and the like to be directed into an underlying brush assembly. Such U.S. patents include U.S. Pat. No. 1,476,610 to Herbert, et al. wherein a brush member includes an overlying housing permitting fluid to be directed through the housing by a manually operative plunger.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,281,660 to Replogle sets forth a brush assembly mounted underlying a housing, wherein the brush assembly includes an internal cavity in the housing that directs a fluid medially through a bottom surface of the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,598 to Vagner sets forth a cleaning assembly, wherein plunger and spring positioned medially of a cleaning member is displaced to direct fluid to cleaning assemblies.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,165,208 to Ricard sets forth an elongate handle that is operative to direct fluid from the reservoir contained within the handle to a bristle brush matrix assembly mounted to a support block in fluid communication of the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,340 to Rothweiler, et al. sets forth a hand brush utilizing a manually displaceable valve to direct a liquid discharged form the handle into an underlying bristle brush matrix.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved applicator brush assembly as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in directing a cleaning fluid to a pad organization and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.